Battle for the World - 2015
Good day, players! Welcome to Battle for World. This map game starts on 2015, when the world is near to a state of Global War. Take command of your nation, and guide it to the victory! Can you triumph over your enemies? Can you become a global superpower? Rules # Don't go crazy; do realistic things in your turn. # In war, make advances respective to a year. # There is a maximum of 4 alliances, but unlimited diplomatic relationships, like trade treaties. # Attacking your allies make that your world relationships worsen. # Ask before joining. # Don't go OP in just one turn. # You have only 1 day to do your turn, if you don't do it during that time, you will be skipped. # If you are skipped twice, you will be kicked. # You can re-join if you are kicked, but if you are banned... How to Join Please write this in the comments: Country to join: Timezone: '''(In which country do you live, please specify the zone) Nukes Rule Nukes are allowed, but if you build new ones, or you fire them, you are breaking an UN's law. Breaking this law will make you being kicked from the UN and a massive decrease of diplomatic relationships with the UN members. How to Join as an Overseas Territory Yes, you can join as an overseas territory. How to play as them? Easy. You start being a part of the main country. You are a dependent territory. You must follow your motherland to war, but you can fight for independence. Players # Miguelhdzb - Mexico # Augustolord - China # Flaming Ninja Mapping (Eduardo...lol) - Russia # KommunistKoala - Romania # Nicolas-1979 - India # Fedex Mapper - Argentina # Tonio - USA # Starios - Greece # Mich56 Wikia - Brazil # ImperialMapping - Germany # Sparkly Venice - Japan # EpicMapper - UK # Java Sea - Austria # Bradgeography - New Zealand # Lolistan - Italy # SinderKinder - Norway # Ahmad Dafi Ramadhany - Indonesia # Asdf Mapping - Turkey # TheChancellor1 - South Africa # OmegaOstrich - Thailand # CzarnoNaBialym (Igor Karwowski) - Canada # Wrto12 - Oceania(Australia) # Knight607 - Peru # SuperCrocomire10 - France # Dementor Mapping - Democratic Republic of Congo # Killer-f111 - Spain # Turtler hoty - Morocco # scallywag05 - French Guyana (overseas territory) Staff *Miguelhdzb - Manager *Sparkly Venice- Co-Manager *KommunistKoala AP - Co-co-Manager *Miguelhdzb - Mapmaker *? - Mapmaker *Miguelhdzb - Flagmaker *Starios - Flagmaker *? - Flagmaker *Sparkly Venice- NPC manager Kicked Players Lithuania12 - (because empire) Banned Players None right now. Links Nation list Military power Eurasian Union United Nations European Union North Atlantic Treaty Organization BRICSJ Game Current Wars * Brazilian-Uruguayan War * Italian-Lybian Anexation War Turn Order Sparkly Venice - Java Sea - Miguelhdzb - FNM - KommunistKoala AP - Mich56 Wikia - Lolistan - {AsdfMapping}- Imperial Mapping - Augustolord - {Nicolas-1979} - Fedex Mapper - {Tonio} - {TheChancellor1} - {SinderKinder} - Starios - Ahmad Dafi Ramadhany - OmegaOstrich - CzarnoNaBialym (Igor Karwowski) - Wrto12 - {Knight607} - {SuperCrocomire10} - Dementor 2015 NPC Events '''Ukraine- Ukraine suffers countless losses in the crisis and is forced to sign peace. It releases all of its Russian speaking lands to Novorossiya. It also recognizes Crimea as Russian territory. Lastly it recognizes Novorossiya. It joins the EU and NATO and makes plans to switch over to the Euro. Ukraine is sphered by the US Novorossiya- Many more Ukrainian soldiers defect to Novorossiya and the republic of Odessa declares Independence from Ukraine. It joins Novorossiya and together they beat Ukraine. They annex all of Russian Ukraine. Crimea stays with Russia. Novorossiya is sphered by Russia. Novorossiya turn European Union- The EU decides to make itself less complex and admits Norway Iceland Turkey Andorra, Ukraine and a few others into the Union. But then Norway decided to leave abruptly. NATO- NATO admits Ukraine, Mexico, and Sweden, while Albania leaves Player Events Nippon-Koku (Japan)-''' After Shinzo Abe started making an army for japan and increasing Japanese debt while its population was dwindling some of japans people had enough and he was assassinated. This dis-stabilized Japan enough so that a coup d'etat was funded by Russia to get Japan out of Americas sphere. America is enraged by this. Japan buys Saharin and the kurils from Russia making Japanese citizens alot less russophobic towards russia. Many people move to the new lands making it japan much less overpopulated and making prices on living fall. This solves Japanese birth rates and the government repays debts to banks that it considers not to be american controlled. Most people dont even know that Russia funded a coup d'etat in japan, just like many people don't believe america funded one in Ukraine. Japan also buys Jeju from South Korea and it apologizes to China for its war crimes. Their relations rise. Japanese succession laws are changed to be non sexist. It also adopts a new constitution. Japanese citizens start to hate america alot more just like Ukrainian citizens hated Russia more. Japan disbands its army and relies on protection from Russia. More nuclear reactors are built. The Japanese princess meets Putin and gifts him a bottle of the finest sake as a gift for decreasing the oil prices just for Japan. Japan nationalizes all schools and forces the schools to all have the same uniforms to insure discipline. Japan also nationalizes banks to avoid exploitation. Japan changes is religion from secularism to Shinto. Putin lets Japan join BRICS and it becomes the BRICSJ and also the Eurasian Union. This helps the economy significantly. Russia also transfers Outer Manchuria to Japan. '''Austria - Austria has a trade pact with Hungary and increases army by 1000, the exploring and mining industries in the west become larger, and tries to get friendly relations with the countries in the old empire extent ( Hungary, Czechoslovakia, Slovenia.) Mexico - '''The current president, Enrique Peña Nieto is overthrown after a state visit to the UK. The new president, Miguel Hernández Badillo start makes a left-wing government. The United States of Mexico is now called the Socialist Democratic Union of Mexico (Unión Socialista Democrática de México). The army starts recruiting more soldiers, that now are near 25,000. A very capable diplomat, the Diplomat Juan Vazquez Muñoz manages to annex Belize and part of Guatemala. The governmment decides to keep in the NATO. The government approves to ban anime from Mexican television. Also, the foreign companies that exploit the Mexican oil are kicked from Mexico and replaced by Mexican Companies. '''Russia - Vladimir Putin decides to promote anime in the Eurasian Union,in order to gain more popularity among japanese youth,he starts to restrict more western cartoons in TV and they are mostly renplaced by anime,this makes Putin gains more popularity in Japan.They ally with Japan,Mexico and China,but they break the alliance with Mexico after they are accepted into NATO They recruit 300,000 new soldiers.Russia secretly funds a coup d' etat in Japan and later they come under Russia's sphere and also joins the BRICS,which are now called BRICSJ and the Eurasian Union,the Kuril Islands,outer Manchuria and Sahkhalin were also given to Japan after this.Kyrghistan and China are also accepted into the Eurasian Union.The goverment announces that a new currency is going to be adopted in 2016 due to the ruble inflation,it will be also be used in the whole Eurasian Union.Putin also decides to openly support the Novorossiya rebels (since he plans to integrate East Ukraine into the Russian Federation,like they did with Crimea) ,which angers Ukraine and the NATO,They annex western parts of Belarus after a referéndum was held (about 4-6 territories).USA and the EU start making more severe sanctions,Russia responds by cutting them the oil.They send 300,000 soldiers to protect Japan and about 500,000 start to move to the Russia-Georgia border.... Brazil '- Brazil decided to invade Uraguay. they start wining battles since Urugay weak military couldn't stand. they also invaded paraguay. brazil has a virus spreading called "Rikilao", 10,000 people were killed. Brazil tried to stop this. they already tried to stop Ebola, but they also tried to stop their disease from spread. In this case, Brazilians tries to migrate to other places such as Colombia. Lastly, they allied Argentina to rule South America. '''France - '''France annexes French Belgium as well as French-speaking parts of Switzerland. They send a trade pact to Norway and Austria, hoping to make relations better with them. They decide to recruit more people in the army. They give Corsica independence, however, after violence erupted on the island. '''China- '''China starts to make a huge naval program and start the construction of 3 aircraft carriers. The government recruits 150,000 troops to put them in the regular army, and it starts an economic program to make economy grow by 10-15% per year. The government accepts the offer of alliance from Russia and another one is sent to India, offering them to join in the alliance too. The Chairman asks Russia if China can enter in the Euraisan Economic Union. The Chairman accept the apologise of Japan and him offer them to join the alliance. The government sends an alliance offer to Argentina and Brazil. '''Italy- '''In order to help pay the debt to Germany, the government start trying to industrialize Italy. As Italy annexed most of Tunisia, Libya declares war at Italy. Anti-Euro protests occur pressuring the government to reenact the Lira. The economy can't support a military expansion since problems such as labor force. The government finally manages to annex Istria. '''Germany-' In order to become stronger, Germany requests a referendum in Silesia to join Germany. The referendum is successful and Germany annex's Pomerania. This decreases relations between Poland and Germany. Germany then seeks an ally in the Middle East and improves relations with Turkey and offers alliance. 'Turkey-' Turkey accepts the alliance offer that Germany held, and asks to France and Mexico for an alliance. The Turkish Government decides to act against the ISIS after they attacked the Tomb of Soliman. The Turkish army starts defeating the ISIS in various battles. Turkey wants to hold a referendum that describes that a Greek and Bulgarian territory should join them. 'Greece- ' Greece declares war on FYROM Albania and Bulgaria and sends army there , the army on Albania captures 3 Territories , the army on FYROM captures all of FYROM and the army on Bulgaria captures pirin Macedonia.Note that Turkey sent us troops and we are going to reform the Byzantine Empire.Great Victory of Greece occurs in Tirana where they crush the final Albanian army and in the next turn they conquer it. Greece government changes to " Monarchic Republic " '''India- '''India accepts China's alliance request and also ask Russia to join the Eurasian Union,armed forces are also build up with the goal of make them the strongest of the Indian region,and they raise the number of troops to 3 million between active and reserve.They also start to improve their relations with a few African Countries and achieves to get Zambia on their sphere of influence by giving them money in the elections and by building infrastructure.They also start to trade with Bangladesh and Indonesia.The government invest more in farms and starts to reduce poverty,more schools are also built.Engineers and Scientists from Japan,Russia and China start to help India with their space program and building new technologies. '''Argentina : Cristina Fernandez De Kircshner Dies from a accident in a helicopter. Elections went to a HONEST president. it gives prosperity, and its very militarist as it makes the army up to 100.000. Economy starts growing as 1 peso is now worth 4 dollars. People is absolutely happy, and the country makes more police forces. and applies DEATH PENALTY. Corruption is totally banned and its punished with jail. If someone tries to rob,he gets 1 year in jail, if someone actually robs,he gets 5 years.Assassinations have death penalty. Thief's start leaving the country because of that, Now with their powerful ally, Brazil. they remain neutral as they start mobilizing troops to a full-scale attack on Uruguay. United States of America: The republicans wins the elections and the new first major is Tonio Jhonson. They moves 50.000 to Kurdistan for defeat ISIS and 50.000 for defeat Novayarrosiya in Ukraine ,mean , the personals and public relations with Cuba are better bu Cuba claims Puerto Rico and the US propose to give Puerto Rico to Cuba for free if they end communism dictatorship. The new movie The Fall of the Reich now is very famous and 1.000.000 of tickets are sold,the USA finally gains 2.000.000$ from tickets and 5.000.000 $ are for the actors.They also recruit 20.000 soldiers. Mean the NASA open the new space program about land in Mars. A spaceship called The Lander lands in Mars with the first human in touch Martian floor , Martin Adams , A astronaut from Dallas with only 21 years , landed there. The European union is collapsing and the USA proposes to buy Bermudas to UK by 10 millions and Mayaguana for 5 millions. Norway: 'Norway stays neutral in everything and they gets Trade, Peace and happiness '''The South African Federation:'After several corrupt government operations are uncovered in South Africa, A civilian by the name of John Pretoria starts to gain followers, soon his followers take over Pretorian and a new South africa is born - The South African Federation, Pretoria is made the new #1 Capital of South Africa and several new laws and regulations are made, namely, The death sentence is brought back for murder cases in which 80% - 100% evidence points towards the person being guilty. The army is increased by 8,000 men slightly bringing down the economy. The Paramount Leader John Pretoria requests the integration of Lesotho into south Africa as an autonomous state and strengthens diplomatic relations with The African Union, And alliance is proposed to India both military and financial, intended to protect the Indian Ocean from outsider occupation. '''United Kingdom: '''The British try to annex Ireland; while they recognize that is going to take some time... '''Indonesia: '''Indonesia officially declares that the ASEAN is disbanded because Vietnam fired upon the KRI Ahmad Yani, an Indonesian frigate. The army is recruiting 10,000 more soldiers. Various of the Indonesian ships intercepted a Vietnamese fleet, which means war against Vietnam. 2016 NPC Events Player events '''Dai Nippon Kyōsan Teikoku"- Nothing particularly Interesting happens. The Japanese economy grows like crazy and population is rising rapidly. Japan allows Genetic Modification on humans, but only to eliminate diseases and to prolong life. Japan declares that it will now be known as "Dai Nippon Kyōsan Teikoku". Unión Socialista Democrática de México - 'After Mexico annexed Belize and part of Guatemala with help of the great diplomat, Juan Vazquez Muñoz, they annex the rest of Guatemala and El Salvador. The economy keeps growing, just as the army, which has 325,000 active soldiers on it. Mexico allies with China, and creates the Interamerican Union, which is something like the Eurasian Union. They invite Brazil, which accepts, Argentina, Colombia, Venezuela, Ecuador, Peru, Chile, and Bolivia. Venezuela, Colombia, Peru, and Chile accept the invitation and join. A Cuban missile "accidentally" hits a Mexican Civil Ship, which sinks. This helps Mexico get a Causus Belli on Cuba, which they take advantage of and declare war on them. '''China -' China offers to support Pakistan to kill the Taliban in the north, near Afghanistan and China give them money and support of the government to rebuild the country. China offers, too, to resolve territorial disputes between India and Pakistan, giving them military secrets. The economy starts to grow faster after the economic plan, but not that fast as expected. The naval program is expected to finish in 2020. China offers Japan to divide Ryokaku Islands. 'Thailand - '''Thailand offers alliances to Japan, UK and France. They try to increase the tourist industry by subsidising coastal resorts and making commercials for their national travel agency. The Thai Government also tries to increase the National GDP by providing free elementary school for everybody. The power of the king is reduced when Thailand creates an Elected Parliament chosen by all people between ages 18 and 80 years old. Thailand disbands the Internet censorship and creates a TV Channel for free press. The Thai Government also tries to fight underage prostitution in Bangkok and other major cities. Thailand has decided that it will embargo "Oceania". '''Canada - '''Canada decides to upgrade its industry. They also ask USA to buy all of Alaska. Canada starts making an union (like Eurasian or European union) named "Democratic People's Union" with capital in Toronto or Washington (when USA joins). Canada starts building military and recruit 10.000 troops, because world are backing to the "War Era". They also start a naval program who is planned to end at 2017, so economy deceased. '''Romania - '''Romania annexes Moldova after a referendum was held in both countries. Romania also buys the old per-WWIIpre-WWII southern province from Bulgaria. The people's hatred towards Hungary drastically increases, and the Romanians are starting to become very proud of their country. They believe that, with the help of Russia, they can flourish and rule the Balkans! After polls and votes, Romania decides to leave both the EU and NATO and apply for membership in the Eurasian Union. Russia accepts. Romania starts to improve its economy and military with the help of Russia, and its neighbors apart from Serbia start hating them more and more, but they also see Romania as a threat. Towards the end of the year, Romania reverts back to a kingdom because the people wanted it (Though it is a constitutional monarchy, not an absolute monarchy). Romania is renamed to Rumanova and the demonym is changed to Rumanov, the "nova" signifying a new era for the Romanovs. Old cultures and traditions resurface in family homes, and Rumanova starts to become more influenced by Slavic. on the northern borders, Rumanov and a slew of Slavic languages such as Russian, Ukrainian, and Polish mixes together to form a new dialect of the northern and eastern regions of Rumanova. It is called, "Rumoslav". '''Italy - '''Annexes Tunis and continues to fight Libya and captures Tripoli, and Benghazi weakening Libyan Moral. in economics Italy has Improved but work is still needed to be done but has the benefit of no longer using the euro witch was inflating it's self to death slowly and manages to pay it's debt since the Lira has More value then the Euro , some Labs have been built due to the Growing economy and which help Research projects in Italy a lot. in international Italy starts showing tendency's to act on it's own accord internationally and starts to build Defenses on it's border due to being seen as Pro-Russian which is not the case nor either it's Pro-American. Culture/Religion: the ancient Roman Colosseum in Rome is Repaired and is in Use again. Infrastructure Improves Nicely. '''Russia -'''The Altyn enters in circulation in the whole Eurasian Union and the old currencies start to be renplaced by the Altyn, Romania is also accepted by Russia into the Eurasian Union, but Greece isn't, because the Russian intelligence discovered that Greece had plans for annexing Serbia and other Russian allies. Putin also decides to get closer ties with Belarus by building infraestructure, schools, improving the economy, etc. So, Putin and Lukashenko agree on unifying the country in January 1st,2017. Later,Russia supplies Novorossya with weapons,money and vehicles (tanks and trucks) but they don't send any troops to avoid starting WW3 by attacking the USA directly,Novorossya manages to kick USA troops out of his territory.In response to the USA invasion of Novorossya, Russia invades Georgia with 450,000 troops and with Armenian support,Russia and Armenia beat Georgia by December and the territory is divided,Armenia gets 2 territories while Russia gets the rest of Georgia,European Union and the USA are outraged by this and keep imposing sanctiins,but Russia is barely affected by them.Putin also got to a secret meeting with the Mexican president,where he transferred 40 nukes to Mexico and he also gave Mexico money to pay his debts and he also was ok with Mexican invasion of Cuba,since Cuba is not longer under Russia's influence and Russia considers them traitors (NOTE: ONLY MEXICO AND RUSSIA KNOW ABOUT THIS MIVE,SINCE IT WAS A SECRET MEETING).They also start building 3 new aircraft carriers and promise Afghanistan to help them with their civil war next year. '''Austria Austria has very good relations with the countries of the Old Empire and then a person from West Austria invents a program called Mountainsing, It is about anything to do with the mountains. It spreads to the mountains of some parts of the world. Also builds 2 planes '''Australia - '''After the 2015 elections,the Nazi Oceanian Party got 38% of the votes due to the incapability of the former government. Many political opponents were imprisoned. All the Australian natural resources who were owned by foreign companies were nationalized (mines, oil fields, uranium, gas).The government's funds were greatly increased due to vast exploitation of the vast natural resources of the Oceanian continent. Anyone who is not European (Slavs and Americans, were considered European and Latinos and Jews were not persecuted ) or gay, roma. That reduced the total Australian Population from 24.000.000 to 20.000.000 and after, that the name of Australia has been changed to Oceania. Oceania made many efforts to attract many Nazis as immigrants from all the world and to boost the birth rates of the nation with propaganda projecting of reaching 25.000.000 citizens in 2020 and 32.000.000 citizens in 2025. We start building 2 aircraft carriers and 2 Destroyers, 2 Heavy Cruiser, 2 Frigate, 2000 tanks and created the Sea Wall around all Oceanian coasts an extensive system of coastal fortifications (like the Atlantic wall which was built by Nazi Germany) increasing Oceania's debt from 25% to 30% of the GDP. 2.000.000 people have volunteer to serve the fatherland and have been made a professional army. Oceania requests a referendum in Papua New Guinea to join Australia. Cause Papua New Guinea people are very poor and they are looking for a better life they trust the Oceania's government and join Oceania but the Oceania's government deports Papua's New Guinea's people out of their former country,change Papua New Guinea name into the North-East Island and settle it with European people. The Oceanian Government also uses its top scientists to create a nuclear program and makes 10 nuclear warheads. We also ask Canada to create an economic union named Blood & Iron Pact and both adopt the use of the Phoenix as our national currency a union were all its members will be equal. '''Greece - '''Greece has won various battles against FYROM and Albania, but the Bulgarian front is nearly lost. '''Brazil - Colombia wanted to buy a province from Brazil. Brazil sells it to Colombia. Because they needed money and they didn't need the area. Brazil becomes a Socialistic Republic, not as Socialistic as former USSR or China. The Socialistic leader is Çavitmo Gaytaç. His parents told him that we should defeat the capitalists and other democratic people. Brazil also has a Communist Economy. As in the Soviet era, everyone could create a mind to publicly own an item. The disease in Brazil stopped because the lots of money Colombia paid to Brazil helped them create better medicine and drugs. Germany '''- The prime minister dies in an airplane crash. A new, more militaristic one, rises to power. He increases the German army to almost 250,000, and eliminates the law that says "An army only in terms of defense." Knowing this would anger Poland, they annex Pomerania and set up defenses on the border. Poland, outraged, has a high chance of declaring war on Germany. Germany leaves the American sphere, EU and NATO, and start a new organization against all foreign powers. Germany embargoes Oceania and increases relations with China. '''Peru - Peru declares war on Ecuador. 80,000 moved to Ecuador border. Argentina : Argentina keeps preparing for the war against Uruguay while a terrorist attack occurs in Mar De plata and the investigation says that Iraqi terrorists where involved. the military is up to 50.000 active soldiers and 25.000 reserve while economy improves very slowly, border with Uruguay is even more militarized Democratic Republic of Congo '''- The Congo declares war at Congo-Brazzaville. Angola joins the war. 2017 Player Events '''China-'''We declare war at the democratic republic of Congo(for being very expansionist and crash our interest in Africa) and we sent 10 amphibious assault ship and a fleet of 3 submarines, 20 frigate, 5 destroyers, 50,000 troops and 500 tanks, i make an amphibians assault in the coast and make a fast advance in the country, trow the capital, a lot of rebels rise against the government, and i ask mexico to sent troops to Congo-Brazzaville and help them, i hope that the next year the country gives up, i finish the attack now if Congo enters in my sphere of influence, later i start a conscript plan to have 5.000.000 troops in my army and 125.000 marines in 2020, i spent more money in my defense, like 15% more per year,and i start to sell more weapons, specially to Arabia Saudi, and that makes me to have a better relation whit them, and i buy them oil. '''Spain - After the victory of the Nazi Oceanian Party and due to the poverty and the irritated of the people against the government the Nazi Spanish Party was able to easy win the elections, by taken 52% of the votes with the promise for a new hope, and a new Spain!The Spanish government starts reorganizing and centralizing the nation,by abolish the autonomy of every autonomous province in Spain and with some deals for dept reduction, Spain's dept falls at 40% of the GDP and Spain is able to start militarizing the nation, updating the army and building 5 frigates, 3 aircraft carriers and 6000 tanks.All immigrants are deported back on their countries where in many occasions they were beaten or killed leaving 42.000.000 people out of the 46.000.000.Government propaganda raises government support even higher to 68% and starts to assimilate the Spanish population into one nationality(Like that which happened in Germany in 1900-1945).We construct a Sea Wall like Oceania.We also invade Portugal and annex them.Anticipating for a blockade we move our economy towards self-sufficiency.We also use our top scientists and make 10 nuclear warheads.We also ask to join Oceania's Blood & Iron Pact as equal members and both adopt the use of the Phoenix as our national currency. Italy- 'Libya surrenders because final coastal territory are taken blocking access to most water sources and it didn't want it's people to Face drought so it was occupied and it being annexed in a period of 4 years Mean while it annexes(since they were scared) 2/3 of Slovenia's r territory and Italian diplomats Broker the Buying of the Croatian coast and the Locals their were given autonomy but are slowly being assimilated (education and the like) but Italy has a Administration Problem very concerning and Bad because of it and needs to be expanded witch would make Italy Stop expansion.On Economy it is now healthy and Transportation has Improved and Industry has grew by 40% helping Italy massive and Military expansion is Possible it does show this by Recruiting 10,000 soldiers to test if the Economy can handle it if it can it will Expand it's Military by 200,000 witch will end by 2017 if it goes well.culturally a sudden peak in beliefs in the Ancient Hellenic faith skyrocket it is unknown why yet but it started in Syracuse and grew from their it is making up 27.6% of the Population.Diplomatically Italy's Independence is starting to Grow it leaves NATO abruptly and soon may leave EU it also doesn't give a damn about what is Happening in Oceania as it does not want to have any involvement their '''United States of America-' We won't sell Alaska to Canada but we can sell Hawaii for free and only If they establish a puppet state. Meanwhile , we join the canadian union and proposes buy Bermudas to UK and proposes Bahamas and Panama (because channel) to me. ''Russua- A coup d'etat happens and the new presedint becomes a crazy dictator,he seeks to conquer the whole world by using nukes.Alll the russian nuclear warheads are launched over all the major cities in the world. Cities like New York,Beijing,Washington D.C,Athens,Berlin,Paris,Oslo,Shangai,etc are all nuked.A nuclear winter starts because ofthe radiation and mankind goes near to extinction.Many animals and plants are extinct and mankind goes back to stone age after some generation.TOO OP! banned move!' '''French Guyana - '''drops homemade explosives over france. france surrendurs. independence is gained. name changed to cheyennia. bombs Suriname, and annexes it. brazil's state of Ampa also is annexed from bombs. Category:Battle for the Earth - 2015 Category:Main Pages of Map Games Category:Map Games Category:Finished Map Games